Useless
by Bleachigo93
Summary: Revy thinks about her feelings towards Rock and why he is so Useless


_'Useless?' (A Rock/Revy FanFic)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or anything associated with it._

_A/N: Bleachigo93 here again, giving you another story from the wonderful world of Anime. This comes from one of my favourite shows, Black Lagoon, and features my favourite pairing from the show, Rock and Revy. Well I don't have much to say, except this one is shorter than my other two, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. Please Rate and Review. _

_It was fucking stupid what I did, I shouldn't have picked him up or kept him on-board the ship. I thought we could make some extra fucking money from him, but no. He was fucking "dead" and just became extra fucking baggage that we had to carry around with us, fucking everywhere we went. _

_Fucking pathetic Rock. Fucking useless and stupid. Doesn't understand the world of the pirates. He's too fucking good for that. Grew up in a perfect fucking world and doesn't show his bad side. Of course he won't change, ever, but he should harden the fuck up if he is going to survive out here in the real fucking world. _

_If there is anything I can say that is good about him. Is that he doesn't let anything get him the fuck down anymore. He's seen more death than anyone ever should in just a few months. Of course not as much as me, Benny and Dutch, but still more than a normal fucking person should ever have to see. This small fucking change in Rock, gives him enough motherfucking balls to fucking stand up to me. Stupid fuck-wit. 'Still can't handle a fucking gun, though.'_

_He's also good for morale, ever since he came, everyone has been a lot fucking happier. Good fucking job. Dutch was starting to piss me off with his constant bitching about how jobs are getting 'Fucking Boring.' _

_Benny and Rock are getting along fan-fucking-tastic. Both are college fucking educated and shit, so they understand were each other fucking comes from. But who needs fucking friends? _

_Rock's just fucking useless, stupid and fucking retarded. No way will I ever become friends with him. We fucking work together and that's it! No time for friends or fucking chatting. _

_Though the jokes that Rock tells when we're out drinking are pretty fucking funny. But he's still fucking pathetic. _

_He's also a good dancer, and can match me in drink-for-drink. That makes him alright. But I will not be friends with him! He's fucking retarded, fuck-wit. _

_He's fucking useless on jobs; can't handle a fucking gun, still hasn't killed anyone. Just plain fucking useless. Though I don't mind being paired with him to do them. Only cause it's more killing for me. Not because I like being with him; just to fucking kill! _

_Even after that fucking argument we had, we both pretended like nothing happened the next day! I almost fucking killed him! What would have happened if I did?... Not because I'd fucking miss him, just because we'd only have 3 fucking people again! It'd be fucking better if he was gone. _

_When he gave me the light off of his smoke that day, it was pretty fucking weird. I knew it would happen, but I wasn't expecting that stupid fucking butterfly feeling that I used to get when I was a kid. Stupid fucking Rock and his stupid fucking emotions. _

_I still feel that butterfly feeling whenever I see Rock smoking. Stupid fucking feelings, makes me wanna fucking puke. In a good way though. _

_I'm fucking pathetic, even thinking about Rock this much. Why am I thinking of him this much? He's fucking useless, I shouldn't be thinking of him. But he's all I seem to think about! Fucking useless Rock is always on my mind. I have once had a dream about me and him fucking all night. I couldn't look at him for the next few days without fucking thinking of it, makes me feel fucking stupid and pathetic. _

_Who needs friends? Or fucking? Or anything that is fucking pointless? It's fucking stupid and pathetic. Fucking Rock making me think about shit like this! I'm going to fucking hit him later! _

_Oh look who it is, fucking Rock. Back. From wherever the fuck he went. Those pants do look fucking good on him though! Fucking dickhead, having an ass like that. Fucking pathetic, but with a nice ass. Fuck! _

_Why the fuck is he looking at me? Fucking look away or I'll fucking hit you, you fucker! _

_I try to speak, but my words get caught in my motherfucking throat. "Is something wrong Revy?" _

_Huh? What the fuck did he say? Wrong? Did I do something wrong? Ah, fuck it. Who cares! Fucking pointless conversation. _

_"I said, is there something wrong, Revy?"_

_"Fuck off Rock. There's nothing fucking wrong with me, just fuck off dickhead." _

_"Revy, you were just looking at me like you wanted to say something?"_

_"I don't fucking know, but like I said, fuck off!" _

_"Ok, Revy. But firstly. Do you want a smoke? I just went shopping and bought some stuff, I know you like these smokes"_

_Fucking yes! Give me a fucking smoke now! Fucking give it to me and don't ever take it back. Fucking shit. I fucking need it now! _

_"Whatever, just fucking light it for me!" _

_"Yeah, whatever Revy."_

_He steps close to me and put's an unlit smoke in my mouth. What the fuck? I wanted it fucking lit! _

_He just fucking stands there and lights his own fucking smoke, staring at me the whole fucking time. Fucking useless Rock and his fucking eyes that look through everything. Fucking stupid and fucking pointless. _

_I try to speak until I realise what he's doing. He brings his face closer and presses his lit fucking smoke to mine. My mind is working overtime. _

_Why didn't he light it the normal fucking way? Fucking dickhead should have just fucking done it without the fucking long silence? Why the fuck is his face so fucking close? Stupid fucking useless Rock! _

_He pulls back and looks directly at me._

_"I'll be back Revy."_

_Don't go! Just stay and fuck- fucking smoke __**with**__ me! Is my first motherfucking thought. But I stay silent and just fucking watch him walk out. Why the fuck I did that is a fucking mystery to me, but I know that I didn't want him to fucking go. But I find him fucking useless so I don't want him around me. Fucking dickhead, making me feel all fucking giddy and shit. He should have just fucking left! Wait no! He shouldn't have gone! _

_"Rock." I silently whisper as I hear the door close._

_A/N: That was pretty hard. Keeping the flow of that was hard, but not as hard as my other stories. This one took me 48 minutes to write, so I know it isn't the best. This is my 3rd story and probably the easiest to write. It's also pretty difficult showing 2 different sides to Revy. Well anyways, please Rate and Review. Until next time, Bleachigo93, out! _


End file.
